Magic over energon
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Sari is in deep in the closet not even the Autobots know how she really feels, but when Sari meets Claire will that all change? Both girls have secrets that will make or break their relationship. Yuri fic. SariXClaire(Oc) And thanks go out to my dear Nightshadowv who helped me work out my bugs in this fic. Rated T for possible bad language later on
1. Chapter 1

Magic over energon

Beccalovesbumblebee~ This is a fic I came up with while talking to my cousin Nightshadowv, and well I fell in love with my Oc so I really want to write this now. For now I am working on one perspective per chapter so for now it is a narrative, but it will probably change standpoint at some point in time. This fic is set after Sari upgrades herself with her key. I have nothing left to say except I do not own TFA in any way at all.

WARNING: This is a yuri fic (a.k.a. lesbian love) I am just putting that out there if you don't like that I advise that you do not read this.

Chapter one

It was an average day for Sari Sumdac going to the grocery store, because her father always neglected to make sure there was any food in the house. Sari was used to that it had been that way ever since she was old enough to walk to the store on her own. Sari made it to the store in about twenty minutes. She remembered that they had enough food in the house to last for a couple more days so she decided to buy some snacks. She found her favorite brand of chips, and soda, and was heading for the checkout counter.

Claire was walking through the store keeping the cart steady with her magic, holding her shopping list, and moving objects into the cart making a motion that made it look like she was dropping the items lazily into the cart. A little boy playing with his toy car ran into Claire making her lose control of the cart.

The cart sped forward hit Sari knocking her down, and caused a huge spray of the chips and soda that Sari had picked up.

Claire ran over to Sari after taking a quick glance to see if anyone had noticed how this happened. Claire saw that Sari was covered in soda and soggy barbecue potato chips, and that she had a small gash on her forehead.

"Oh my goodness. Are you ok?" Claire asked as Sari began to open her eyes.

"Yes I think so," Sari said as she stared into Claire's turquoise eyes.

"Are you sure? Let me help you up," Claire said as she helped Sari up off of the ground.

Sari hadn't noticed, but as Claire helped her up the chips had disappeared, and the soda had dried. Claire smiled at Sari and brushed her hand over the gash on Sari's head gently healing it.

"Thanks," Sari said with a slight smile.

"You don't have to thank me this was all my fault anyway. I need to pay better attention to what I do," Claire said retrieving her cart, and picking up her shopping list.

"I guess I will go pay for these now," Sari said picking up the trashed bag of chips and six pack of soda.

"No I will buy those for you because it is my fault that stuff got ruined," Claire said grabbing the stuff from Sari and heading for the checkout counter. She bought her groceries and the stuff that had gotten ruined.

"Thank you for being kind enough to pay for that stuff for me," Sari said shyly.

"No don't thank me I almost took you out with a shopping cart. Anyways I'm Claire," Claire said with a smile.

"I'm Sari," Sari said in response.

"Why are you apologizing? Or do you not like my name? I know it is way too normal for me," Claire said.

"No, Claire I meant my name is Sari," Sari said trying to explain herself.

"Oh I got you. How do you spell that?" Claire asked as she slid her phone out of her pocket as if she was checking the time.

"S-A-R-I," Sari responded.

"Well now that I have your name entered into my phone I am going to need your cellphone number," Claire said with a smile.

Sari gave Claire her cellphone number and then she hurried home so her dad wouldn't worry about her that was if he even noticed that she left. She made it home locked up. She cooked whatever was in the freezer and took her dad his dinner. She sat at her table and ate slowly.

After that was all done she went to her room and made sure her door was closed behind her. She wanted to let out a scream of joy but forced herself to stay quiet just in case her dad was actually listening in on her. She was thinking about Claire, and just how beautiful she is. The memory of looking into those turquoise eyes, seeing her dark brown hair done in a pixie cut the ends were flecked with neon blue and a deep purple. Sari shook the image away.

"You shouldn't feel this way Sari stop thinking about her like that," Sari said trying to stop thinking about Claire. Sari wasn't aware that she kept looking at her phone every ten minutes to see if Claire texted her. When she realized what she was doing she shook her head and said, "She probably won't remember you tomorrow, anyways even if she does you know that you can't be in open relationship because no one knows who you are or how you really feel."

Claire was having the same thoughts, but her worries were more that Sari wouldn't feel the same way towards her, and that she wouldn't love her anyways once she knew she was a witch. Claire just sat at her kitchen table until her cousin sat down across the table from her with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Listen my little Lesbunny I know what you are thinking and if this Sari girl doesn't feel the same as you do then screw her, and the same thing about you being a witch if she won't accept you for you then Sweetheart she isn't worth it. Some people are special and you need someone that will see how special you are and be proud to be with you," Shadow said, and then she got up, patted Claire on the back, and stalked out of the room silently.

"That is no fair you read my mind," Claire yelled after Shadow.

Sari went to bed with the covers over her head hoping that the blankets would hide how she was feeling from everyone. She fell asleep wishing that she would have got Claire's number.

Claire decided that she was going to talk to Sari to see if she wanted to hang out with her tomorrow. Claire thought getting to know Sari as her friend was better than not knowing her that well at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~Please read and review. I do not own TFA.

Chapter two

Sari woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. Sari looked at the phone she didn't recognize the number, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello," Sari said groggily.

"Hey Sari it's Claire from the grocery store. You don't remember me do you? It was stupid for me to call. I am sorry," Claire said nervously.

"No, I remember you Claire. It;s just I am not really a morning person, but I am up now so what's going on?" Sari said trying to keep her cool.

Claire laughed. "Not a morning person huh? We are going to have to change that. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today, maybe see a movie, or go to the park," Claire said trailing off.

"You mean like a date?" Sari asked curiously.

"No just two friends hanging out that's ok right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah that's fine Claire," Sari said which was a lie she was being friend zoned again.

"Meet me by the grocery store in an hour," Claire said and then she hung up the phone which left Sari laying on her bed thinking.

Sari got up slowly and got dressed. She couldn't decide whether to put her hair up or not. She decided to just get ready like she normally would. She left Sumdac tower thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet Claire. She made it there with five minutes to spare. She went into the store and bought two sodas one for her and Claire. By the time Sari had finished checking out Claire was waiting outside of the store. When Sari caught a glimpse of her she had to do a double take. Claire was in a white spaghetti strap dress that came down right above her knees, the back of the dress was intricate lace that looked like spider webs, and she was wearing black work boots. Claire looked at me and smiled. She knew I was checking her out. "Smooth Sari real smooth," Sari thought to herself. Sari tried to clear her head of thoughts especially about Claire. "You don't even know her!" Sari's inner voice was yelling.

"I bought these for us I figured we would have something to drink at the park," Sari said as she offered Claire one of the bottles of off-brand grape soda.

Claire looked at Sari with a puzzled expression as she slowly took the bottle of soda.

"What's wrong do you not like it? I can go get a different kind if you don't like the kind I got," Sari said nervously.  
Claire cracked open that bottle of pop, and took a big drink of it followed by a small burp. "Excuse me. Sari I was just shocked you bought this kind of soda I have not met anyone else that likes this kind of pop," Claire said with another slow sip.

"It's my favorite," Sari said trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Mine too," Claire said.

"I think she is interested in me she wouldn't have looked at me the way she just had if she didn't like me," Claire thought as she gave Sari a once over.

"So is that new?" Sari asked when she noticed Claire's snakebite piercing.

"No I have had it," Claire said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I like it I would get snakebites but my dad would never let me," Sari said honestly.

"My cousin was mad when I got them but she already knew I was going to do it," Claire said with a wicked smile.

Sari and Claire just hung out at the old playground at the park. They sat on swings and talked for hours until the sun began to set.

"I should get going Shadow will get worried if I am out too late," Claire said as she got off of her swing and turned away from Sari. She took a few steps away and then quickly turned back to kiss Sari on the cheek, then she ran away only glancing back at Sari once to see if she was blushing or not.

Sari touched where Claire had kissed her and blushed. She walked slowly towards her home she was considering going to the plant to talk to the bots and finally tell them about who I really was. I picked up my phone and called my dad.

The phone rang twice. "Come on dad pick up," I said. as the phone rang again.

"Sari? Why are you calling from your room wouldn't it be easier for you to come talk to me instead of wasting my time with a phone call," Sumdac said irritably.

"No dad I called you to let you know I am going to the plant to stay with the bots tonight," Sari said.

"Fine whatever," Sumdac said as he hung up on her.

Sari just continued on her way to the Autobot base. She tried to keep her breathing steady knowing what she was going to tell them when she got there. Sari made it to the base, and slowly entered by the med-bay. She found everyone sitting in the living room watching T.V. or in Bee's case playing a video game.

"Guys I need to tell you something, I know I can't tell my dad, but I want you guys to know that I'm bisexual," Sari said slowly trying to keep her breathing even.

"Sari we love you no matter what you are part of this family right guys," Prime said glancing at the others.

"Sari your my best friend nothing will ever change that you can't get rid of me," Bee said with a smile, and Bulkhead agreed.

"You guys don't understand what that means to me. I feel so much better now I just couldn't tell my father," Sari said she was almost in tears.

"Sumdac is an aft if I was human I would beat him until he bled because he never took care of you Sari," Ratchet said angrily.

"I know that. Do you guys care if I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"No not at all Sari this is your home as much as ours," Prime said sitting back in his chair.

Sari went to her room and sat down on her bed just as her phone went off it was Claire. Sari smiled as she opened the phone and texted her back.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Prowl asked from the doorway.

"Her name is Claire, and well I like her but I am not sure she will like me back," Sari answered slowly

"Sari why wouldn't she like you?" Prowl asked taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"Because I am half robot!" I yelled.

"Sari some people are different and if anyone doesn't like it they can get over it. You are very special Sari," Prowl said then he left her to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~ I do not own TFA and the only Ocs in this story are Shadow and my lovely Claire.

Chapter three

After Prowl left Sari to go to bed that was the last thing she did. She decided to text Claire and tell her what she did.

"Hey Claire you'll never guess what I just did," Sari texted to Claire.

"Idk. What did you did S?" Claire responded.

"I just told my friends that I am bi," Sari typed slowly kind of afraid of what Claire might think of her.

"That's awesome S! How did they take it? Are you ok?" Claire responded and Sari could almost see the concerned look on Claire's face.

"I'm fine took it better than I thought they would actually..."

"Well how do you feel?" Claire asked.

"I feel a sort of relief, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders," Sari responded.

"I know the feeling when I told Shadow that I am a lesbian she took it good she told me that as long as I didn't steal her panties, and make a shrine of her then we were cool," Claire said.

"Wasn't that kind of mean?" Sari questioned.

"No not at all Shadow has a sick sense of humor, and she isn't shy about it. She also told me that no matter what she would always care about me," Claire answered.

After that Claire called Sari because she really didn't enjoy texting. The girls talked from ten p.m. to four a.m. That was when Shadow told Claire that she was keep her up and that she need to go to bed.

"Awww come on Shadow! You are no fun," Claire argued.

"I know but you are keeping me up with your constant thoughts how am I supposed to rest when you are down here thinking about this Sari girl?" Shadow asked irritably.

"Fine Shadow I am going to sleep now," Claire said then she went up the steps to her room shut the door, climbed into bed sending Sari a goodnight text. Claire shut her eyes with a smile.

Sari smiled as she read Claire's goodnight text as she plugged her phone in and pulled her covers over her.

About a month had passed and Claire and Sari had become close. They had hung out almost everyday in the past few weeks. Today was no different they were going to go to lunch. Sari had decided to meet Claire at Burgerbot to spilt a burger, fries and a shake. By the time Sari made it there Claire was there and had ordered the food.

When Claire saw Sari she waved and motioned for Sari to come sit down across from her. Claire had already divided up the burger, and had the fries sitting on a plate with ketchup. The shake was sitting on the table and it had one straw in it. Claire and Sari shared a quick hug and then they sat down at the table.

"Well I wasn't sure what kind of shake to get so I just got chocolate cause I figured you'd like it just like I do," Claire said with a small innocent smile.

"Chocolate shakes are my favorite how did you know?" Sari asked with a laugh.

"Just a lucky guess," Claire said then she leaned in and kissed Sari. As if Claire sensed the shocked look on Sari's face she backed away, and gazed into Sari's eyes. Sari responded by pulling Claire back into the kiss. The kiss was light and passionate. They stayed like that for about a minute and then they separated. Claire looked at Sari her eyes were shining. "We are done playing games now aren't we?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Sari answered reluctantly.

"Well if we are done playing games now S you and me are going out tomorrow night, and I won't take no for an answer," Claire said giving Sari a look that made her know that she meant business.

"What?" Sari asked as she nearly choked on the chocolate shake in shock.

"We are going out. Be at my house at 6:30 p.m. I am going to do your hair, and make-up," Claire said.

"Where are we going?" Sari asked.

"Dancing," Claire said with a smile.

"But I don't have a-"

"Dress? I have one for you S don't worry," Claire said kissing Sari on the cheek.

Sari looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her and Claire. She took a sip of the chocolate shake nervously.

Claire glanced around right after Sari had.

"S we can get out of here if you want to. I can see how nervous they are making you," Claire whispered reaching for Sari's hand.

At first Sari didn't want to go, but as she sat there she thought. "What if anyone tells my dad?" Sari wrapped up their food and handed Claire the shake. They both got up from the table, and began to walk out of the burger joint. Sari took Claire's hand in hers and they interlocked fingers as they walked to the park to eat their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~I do not own TFA. I would really appreciate if you guys would read and review. I would love suggestions, and just any input you may have. Anyone is welcome to PM me to give me feedback. I just love suggestions and would love to know what y all think. Do you like it? Am I doing something right? Or something wrong? Let me know please. Thank you for just reading this. Peace and love to all.

BTW: Isaac Sumdac is a jerk in this fic I am not crazy about him mostly because he hid who Sari was from her, HER WHOLE LIFE! Just one day after Megatron attacks you find out like this Sari you're a techno-organic. That followed by I should have told you sooner. No really Sumdac?

Chapter four

After Claire and Sari had finished their lunch they had sat on the swings holding hands for a few minutes. Claire had noticed that Sari kept glancing at her phone to check the time. Sari saw that Claire was staring at her so she flashed a nervous smile.

"S if you have somewhere else you have to be..." Claire said.

"No it's not that Claire its just my Dad he will be mad if I am not studying when he comes to check on me," Sari said.

"So?" Claire questioned.

"I am sorry Clairebear I need to go home. I am sorry," Sari said as she climbed off of the swing. She went to walk away but Claire wouldn't let go of her hand.

"I am going with you," Claire said still not letting go of Sari's hand.

"Claire I have to tell you something," Sari said slowly.

"What is it S?" Claire asked.

"My Dad doesn't know about who I am," Sari said hoping Claire would get what she was saying.

"You afraid S?" Claire asked.

"Afraid of what?" Sari asked.

"Of what your Dad will think of you if you tell him that you're not straight," Claire said.

Sari nodded. "It's not just that Claire me and my Dad have a weird relationship. He already thinks I am a freak, and if he knew that I'm bi I'm afraid it will just make it worse," Sari said putting her free hand to her forehead.

"S if he doesn't love you for who you are then screw him. If he was a good parent he would love you no matter what you are just like your friends do," Claire said in a serious tone that sent chills down Sari's spine.

"My friends are my family I couldn't live without them," Sari said as she just wished she could tell Claire everything right then and there but she knew the truth would scare Claire away she was a freak and everyone knew it.

"Shadow is the only family I really have. She is my cousin, but she is more of a big sister to me than anything," Claire said.

"My father was the only family that I had until I met my friends. They are not your average people but they have been there for me when I needed them the most. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go," Sari said slowly hoping that Claire hadn't noticed that her eyes were watering if she had Claire didn't say anything.

"What happened S?" Claire asked.

"Claire I want to tell you, but now is not the time. It involves me telling you something that may change how you feel about me. After you find out you may not want anything to do with me anymore," Sari said.

"S I am sure that's not true," Claire said with a sweet smile.

"We'll see," Sari said hoping that Claire wouldn't press any further.

After that the girls walked in silence. It wasn't the awkward silence though it was comforting Sari thought. She was secretly glad that Claire objected to letting her walk home alone. Sari had enjoyed Claire's company just like she enjoyed feeling the warmth of Claire's hand in hers. As they turned the corner onto Sari's street she said.

"This is my street I will be fine walking on my own from here," Sari said as she let go of Claire's hand and began to walk away. She took four steps and then quickly turned back towards Claire who hadn't moved an inch. Sari gave Claire a quick peck on the cheek. Sari just watched as Claire blushed. "I'll see you soon," Sari whispered in Claire's ear. Sari caught a glance of Claire nodding as she turned away from Claire so she could make it home. Sari ran into Sumdac tower. Sari ran up the steps as quick as she could instead of waiting on the elevator.

When she opened her door she saw her father Isaac Sumdac sitting at her desk reading the newspaper. "Nice of you to come back," Isaac nearly yelled as he slammed his newspaper on the desk.

"What?" Sari asked because she wanted to know what his problem was.

"You left without letting me know, you didn't ask my permission Sari, "Isaac yelled.

"I may be your daughter but you don t own me! I am not some mindless machine that you can control!" Sari yelled back at her father.

"Actually Sari you are a machine, and one that needs to learn her place at that," Isaac yelled at first until he realized what he just said to her then he quieted down.

Sari was trying to hold back the silent sobs that were coming, but they were quickly followed by tears. She turned away from Sumdac and ran out her door, and then down the hall. Sari glanced back every few steps to see if he was following her which he wasn't. She ran out of the tower and headed towards the Autobot's base to be with her real family.

By the time Sari had made it to the base her cheeks were raw from her tears, and her sobs were no longer silent. As if he sensed something wrong Bumblebee came to the door and tried to comfort Sari. He pulled Sari into his arms like he had when she was little, and sat with her on the couch. It took time but her sobbing was quieted and her tears were dried, the only thing that hadn't changed was the hurt in her spark from what her father had said to her. They were silent for a long time, but after a while Sari had told him and the rest of the bots what Professor Sumdac had said to her.

"If I was human for like five minutes I would beat him into disrepair," Ratchet growled.

Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead watched a movie together trying to get Sari's mind off of things. That was hard when Isaac Sumdac kept calling her cellphone. Sari reached for the remote and paused the movie. Then she climbed off of the couch and headed for the med-bay just as the bases com-link went off.

"Who is it?" Prime asked.

"Sumdac," Ratchet said irritably.

"You get it," All the bots said to Ratchet as they ran out of the med-bay. That left Sari and Ratchet to stand there and look at each other.

"Fine," Ratchet grumbled as he answered it on his private com-link.

"What do you want?" He answered.

Sari could hear her father's voice but his words were so muffled she couldn't make them out.

"You are lucky Sari made it here unharmed or you would have to deal with me," Ratchet said.

Her father answered Ratchet which Sari could make out only as a demand.

"No Sari is staying here for a few days, and before you say anything Isaac Sumdac I will not argue with you," Ratchet said.

"Sari is my daughter," Sumdac yelled which was the only reason Sari could make out what he said.

"Then be a father to her! Learn to treat her better! Don't bother coming around here anymore Sumdac you are not welcome here! "Ratchet yelled loud enough for the entire base to hear him.

"I didn't mean what I said to her. I was just mad that she left without saying anything to me I was worried just like a good parent should be, "Sumdac said, and Sari could tell he was beginning to simmer down.

"What you said to her was inexcusable, and can you honestly blame her for leaving! I mean you basically had her locked in that tower hiding her away. While you also hid who she really was from her," Ratchet said and then he hung up on Sumdac.

"I am sorry Ratchet," Sari said apologizing for the trouble she was causing.

"You don't have to apologize to me Sari I have wanted to say something to him for a while now. You don't deserve what he does to you my little sparkling," Ratchet said as he put a hand on her shoulder, with a smile.

"Thanks Ratch," Sari said as she left the med-bay. She pulled out her phone and cleared her missed calls so that she could check her messages to see if Claire had texted her. As her messages popped up she saw that there was nothing from Claire. Sari was wondering what Claire was up to as she went to find Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

Claire was shocked to see Butterfly sitting on the steps when she made it home. As soon as Butterfly's violet eyes met Claire's turquoise ones she ran up the steps to either go hide or to go find Claire s cat Stingy.

"Shadow are you here?" Claire yelled trying to find Shadow.

"In the kitchen," Shadow replied.

Claire turned the corner and down the short hall to the kitchen. "Hey Shade you know Flies is here right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I know she is here she is going to be staying with us for a few days," Shadow said her yellow eyes meeting Claire's.

"Crap," Claire said censoring herself because she had no idea where Butterfly was.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I am going out tomorrow with Sari," Claire said.

"Claire you can go I can take care of Flies on my own for a while. Hell I watched since shortly after you left to meet Sari today anyways," Shadow said coolly.

"No she is supposed to meet me here so that I can do her hair and make-up. I also have a dress for her here," Claire said hoping Shadow would understand what she was getting at.

"Fuck! Flies is here!" Shadow yelled not bothering to censor herself.

"Are you sure I should leave Flies here with you?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Probably not, but that's beside the point right now you have a date coming over here while Flies is here. Flies can't control her powers yet," Shadow said right before Flies ran into the room spraying sparks out of her fingers.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked Shadow but she was mostly asking herself. In response Shadow just shrugged.

Then Shadow and Claire cooked some grilled cheese sandwiches and some tomato soup for dinner. It took them about five minutes to get Butterfly to the table. They sat there and ate together Shadow, and Claire both put hot sauce in their soup. Butterfly ate about half of her sandwich and decided to switch what was in her bowl with what was in her cup. So she dipped her sandwich in apple juice and drank her soup.

"Flies did I ever tell you that you're a weirdo?" Claire asked. Butterfly just stuck her tongue out at Claire and laughed.

"She learned it from you Lesbunny," Shadow said.

"Lesbunny! Lesbunny!" Butterfly yelled as she bounced up and down in her chair giggling.

"Why must you teach our five year old cousin bad things?" Claire asked.

"Oh whatever Claire," Shadow said.

After a few hours they put Flies to bed with Stingy, and then they crept silently back to the kitchen.

"So what's the plan Shade?" Claire asked.

"I don't want you to cancel your date. So if we can keep Sari away from Flies as much as possible I think we should be ok," Shadow said in a serious tone.

Claire and Shadow shared a quick hug and then they went up to bed. Before Claire shut her light off she sent Sari a goodnight text and quickly shut the light of and climbed into bed.

By that time Sari was sound asleep on the couch snuggled in between Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

At about midnight Shadow brought Butterfly into Claire's room to have her sleep with Claire.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked Shadow who was carrying a crying Butterfly.

"She had a nightmare Claire and I can't calm her down," Shadow said trying to rock the five year old back and forth.

"Give Flies to me I will take her," Claire said. Shadow handed Butterfly to Claire and let Claire pull her into the bed and cover her up. Shadow left the room as Claire pulled Flies closer to her. Claire patted and rubbed Butterfly's back soothingly until she quieted down and went back to sleep. Claire held Flies close as she drifted back to sleep.

Sari was woke up when Bee got up and threw her off of the couch in the process.

"Bee watch it next time would you!" Sari yelled.

"I'm sorry Sari," Bumblebee said with a laugh.

"So funny Bee I haven t heard that one before," Sari said with an exaggerated laugh.

Bumblebee left the room and Bulkhead helped Sari up off of the floor.

"Thanks Bulk," Sari said.

"No problem Sari. How are you feeling?" Bulkhead asked.

"I am ok Bulk. Do you still have my phone?" Sari asked. Bulkhead opened his secret compartment, and let her grab her phone out. She checked her phone and she had a message from Claire.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you my little cousin is over and she knows how to keep me and Shadow busy. -Claire."

"It's fine Claire I was asleep on the couch with my friends," Sari replied back to her.

Sari got ready to go and she didn't put her hair up.

"This is the first time I've seen you not put your hair up Sari what is the occasion?" Prime asked.

"I am going out with Claire tonight she wants to do my hair so I am not going to do anything to it except comb it," Sari said.

"You look very pretty Sari," Prime said.

"Thanks Optimus," Sari said.

"I know you don't have to leave for a few hours, but before you go Ratchet has something for you," Prime said.

By the time Claire opened her eyes and saw that Butterfly was not next to her anymore. She rolled out of bed and checked the time it was 12:00 P.M. "It's noon already," Claire said as she quickly got her stuff and Sari s stuff ready for tonight.

Claire left her room. "Shadow! Are you awake? Do you know where Flies is?" Claire yelled.

Shadow came out of her room with a yawn. "No I thought you had her," Shadow said giving Claire a look.

"Flies! This isn't funny Flies! Come out here!" Claire and Shadow called for Butterfly.

They looked for Butterfly for hours, and Claire knew that her time was running out.

"Claire if we don't find her soon you are going to have to call Sari and tell her you are sick or something," Shadow said she sounded like she was out of breath.

"I know Shadow," Claire said with a frown.

"Come on out Flies!" Shadow called.

"Wait I got it. I am a Lesbunny!" Claire yelled.

"What are you doing?" Shadow whispered.

"Shhh listen," Claire said.

They could hear Butterfly's quiet giggling. "She's in the kitchen," Shadow said. Claire ran into the kitchen.

"I'm a Lesbunny! What about you Flies are you a Lesbunny?" Claire yelled. Claire could hear Butterfly laughing.

Claire opened the cabinet, and there Butterfly was laughing.

"You come here! I need to talk to you," Claire said pulling Butterfly out of the cabinet.

"What Bunny?" Butterfly asked Claire.

"I am having a friend over so I am going to need you to try not to show her your magic," Claire said.

"Bunny I can't control it," Butterfly said sadly.

"You and Shadow can play hide and seek while Sari is in the house then," Claire said.

"I can't meet your friend," Butterfly said with a frown.

"Yes you can meet her, but once you meet her you can show Shadow how good you are at hide and shriek," Claire said trying to make Butterfly happy.

"You're silly Bunny its hide and seek," Butterfly said as she laughed.

"Well then Shadow taught me wrong," Claire said as she ruffled Butterfly's curly blonde hair. "Now go have Shadow brush your hair," Claire said then Butterfly ran out of the room to find Shadow.

Claire heard Shadow groan. Claire heard Shadow say, "Flies go get the brush and I will brush your hair in the kitchen." Then Shadow stalked into the kitchen her long black hair what was down to the small of her back.

"What's up Shadow?" Claire asked.

"You sicked Flies on me to get me to brush her hair you can get her changed," Shadow said as Butterfly ran into the room.

Shadow brushed her hair, and I took her upstairs to get her changed. I put her in her jeans and a light blue T-shirt.

"Bunny," Butterfly said.

"Yes Flies," Claire said.

"Am I pretty?" Butterfly asked.

"Yes you are very pretty Flies," Claire said then she kissed her forehead.

Sari had ten minutes before she had to leave so she decided to go to the med-bay to see Ratchet.

"Ratch? Prime said that you wanted to see me," Sari said as she stepped into the med-bay.

"I made something for you," Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Sari asked.

"Something to help you on your date," Ratchet said as he handed her a small box.

"A necklace?" Sari asked as she opened the box to find the small Autobot insignia necklace in the box.

"It is your insignia, and it is also a functioning signal dampener," Ratchet said as her showed her how to turn it off and on.

"Does it work?" Sari asked.

"It should work," Ratchet answered.

"It won't blow up or anything will it?" Sari asked with a smile.

"I hope this Claire girl knows what she is getting into with you. Now stop giving me the sass and put it on, because you aren't going anywhere until you do," Ratchet said as he took the necklace and slipped it on over her head.

"Ok dad, you put it on me now what?" Sari asked with a smile.

"Just let me scan you to see if I can detect your energy signal," Ratchet said as he scanned Sari.

"Well?" Sari asked impatiently.

"I can sense you, but your signal is faint. I think you will be ok," Ratchet said.

"What do you mean?" Sari asked.

"If I can barely sense you and I know what I am looking for. I am also right here next to you," Ratchet said.

"So Ratch can I go now?" Sari asked.

"Yes, but if you sense any Decepticons heading your way you better call one of us or they may take you away," Ratchet said with a laugh.

"What is funny about that?" Sari asked in confusion.

"If they took you they would bring you back because of all of your back sass," Ratchet said with a smile, and a hoarse laugh.

After that Sari went to find Bee or Bulkhead to give her a ride. Bee told her no that he would pick her up, and Bulkhead agreed to take her so she wouldn't have to walk.

Claire checked the time nervously, as she paced around the house. There was a loud pop followed by a bang that came from the kitchen. Claire ran in there only to find Shadow making something on the stove and a huge mess.

"What the heck are you making? It smells awful," Claire said with a cough.

"Remember what Grandma used to make with for us before we could control our magic well that's what I am making for Flies. It may help her, and it may also calm her down a little," Shadow said with a grin.

"Speaking of Flies do you know where she is?" Claire asked. Shadow just shrugged, and shook her head. Claire ran up the steps to look for Butterfly, just as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shadow called as she left the potion she was making to brew on the stove.

Sari knocked on the door twice. Then she stood there and waited for someone to get the door. The door swung open but it wasn't Claire that opened the door. The girl that was standing in the door way had long black hair, with yellow eyes, and she was dressed in a black sweater and tight black jeans. The girl smiled at Sari as she motioned for Sari to enter.

"I'm Sari," Sari said introducing herself.

"Shadow," Shadow said with a laugh. Shadows grabbed Sari s hand and lead her up the steps. "Hey Claire I hope you found Flies because your date is here!" Shadow called as she continued to pull Sari up the steps.

Claire stepped out of her room with Butterfly just as Shadow and Sari made it to the top step. When Claire saw that Sari hadn't put her hair up she was stunned. "S you look beautiful with your hair down. I don't know understand why you don't wear your hair like that more often," Claire said taking a step towards Sari.

"Claire are you forgetting something?" Shadow asked motioning towards Butterfly.

"Sari this is my little cousin Flies," Claire said as Butterfly ran over to Sari and gave her a hug.

"Flies?" Sari asked as she patted Butterfly on the head.

"Her name is Butterfly, so we just call her Flies," Shadow said casually. "Now come on Flies let's leave them alone," Shadow said taking Flies by the hand and then going down the steps.

Claire took Sari into her room and she began to get Sari ready. Sari was nervous as Claire did her make-up. "I have never worn make-up," Sari told Claire.

"You will look good S. Don't worry," Claire said trying to reassure Sari.

Claire finished her make-up in a matter of twenty minutes. Claire led Sari to the bathroom to show her in the mirror. When Sari saw herself in the mirror she looked like a different person. Her hair was parted to right side, and her red hair fell to about her shoulders in messy waves. Her optics were outlined with white eye liner that made her blue eyes stick out more, and her lips had pink shimmer gloss on them.

"You like? You look hot S. Now come back to my room so you can get dressed," Claire said leading the way. Claire pulled a black strapless dress that Sari wasn't sure would even fit her.

"You're sure this will look good on me?" Sari asked.

"I know it will fit you perfectly. Here are your shoes," Claire said handing her what looked like a pair of black leather work boots. "Get dressed S you will look fine," Claire said as she kissed Sari on the cheek, and then went to go put her make-up on.

Sari slipped into the dress. Claire was right the dress had fit her perfectly. Sari looked at the dress. She felt like she was barely covered. Most of her back was exposed, and the same with her legs. The dress was a heart shape around her boobs; the dress hugged her all the way down to her hips. It had a frilly fluffy skirt that ended mid-thigh. Sari slipped on her boots and walked slowly down the steps. Shadow was sitting on a small couch next to Butterfly they were watching some Disney movie well Flies was at least. As is Shadow sensed Sari's presence she looked up and gave her a thumbs up.

Sari was standing at the bottom of the steps when Claire came down the steps. Claire's dress was the same as Sari's except Claire's was white, and had a long white train that nearly brushed the floor. Claire s lips had red shimmer gloss on them, and her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner.

"Wow," Sari, and Shadow said at the same time.

"If I was a Lesbunny I would tag along, but I am not so you love birds have fun," Shadow said as she walked over to the door and held it open for them. Sari grabbed Claire's hand and lead her down the steps just like Shadow had earlier.

They made it to the club and found a table for them to sit at. Claire led Sari out onto the dance floor. The music was loud the beat was fast. Claire's body moved with the music, while Sari moved stiffly trying to mimic Claire's moves. "Just let the music take you S. Relax, and just dance," Claire said as she took Sari's hand. They danced for a while until both girls needed a break to get a drink, and to just breathe. They went back to the table to sit for a few minutes when Claire pulled a PB&J sandwich out of her purse.

"We have to keep our blood sugar up," Claire said as she handed half of the sandwich to Sari.

"Thanks," Sari said as she took a few bites of the sandwich.

They had finished their sandwich and just sat there until "Locked out of heaven" by Bruno Mars came on.

"Sari dance with me please I love this song!" Claire said as she pulled Sari towards the dance floor.

Claire had her arms around Sari's hips as they rocked back and forth. They moved in sync when Sari moved Claire moved. After they finished their dance they decided to go get some ice cream.

They began to walk to the ice cream shop hand in hand when this guy they walked past called Claire a dyke.

"Big mistake," Sari said as let go of Claire s hand and went over to the guy to punch him in the face. "Hey buddy!" Sari yelled at the guy.

He turned to face Sari. "What?" He asked.

Sari responded by punching him in the face. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that," Sari said as the man turned to face her. She glanced at Claire who looked worried as if Sari hadn't realized how big this man truly was. The thing that Claire didn't know was that Sari was trained to fight off Decepticons so this man was no big deal. The man swung at Sari several times, but Sari was quicker than him she dodged his blows easily, and punched the man twice knocking him out.

"Come on S let's get out of here," Claire said grabbing Sari and pulling her towards the ice cream shop.

When they made it to the ice cream shop Claire could barely keep herself together. "Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish! That man could have killed you!" Claire yelled at Sari. She kept yelling and Sari got her to quiet down the only way she knew how she kissed her. Claire resisted at first but when she realized Sari wasn't going to stop she eased into it.

When they broke the kiss Sari said, "I am sorry I scared you Clairebear, but that guy needed to learn to watch his mouth. Now what kind of ice cream do you want? I'm buying."

"Chocolate," They both said at the same time.

Sari went to the counter and got two chocolate cones. The girls ate their cones together, and then decided it was time for them to go home. Sari walked Claire home, then she called Bee to see if he would pick her up.

"Wait there I will be there in a few," Bumblebee said.

Sari sat on the love seat with Claire after I gathered my clothes. Shadow was passed out on the couch with Butterfly. "I wonder who tired who out?" Claire asked with a smile.

Sari didn't have a chance to answer her I sensed a Decepticon heading my way. "I am sorry I have to go," Sari said as she got up and headed quickly for the door.

"But your friend isn't here yet," Claire said getting in Sari's way.

"I know but I have to go Claire," Sari said kissing her, and then moving around her. She opened the door and jumped off the porch skipping the four steps. She walked quickly until she was out of Claire's sight. Then she began to run. She deactivated the signal dampener to lead the cons away from Claire's house. Sari could hear the sound of a plane above her. She began to panic so she called Bumblebee.

"Bee where are you?" Sari asked as Bumblebee answered the call.

"On my way, what's wrong Sari you sound panicked," Bumblebee asked.

"The cons are on my tail I am not prepared to fight them off, please hurry," Sari said as the signal was cut off.

Bumblebee called the others for back up. They all were headed in Sari s direction.

Sari was running but she knew she couldn't outrun the con forever, and she was right whoever it was had got in front of her and transformed.

"Starscream," Sari said.

Starscream laughed. "What did you not expect us to ruin your little outing Sari?"

"You leave her alone," Bee yelled as he arrived at the scene followed by Bulkhead and Prowl.

"How cute you called for backup you didn't do that earlier when you got into it with a man," Starscream said getting in between her and the bots.

"How did you know?" Sari asked.

"We've been watching you Sari, and will be watching you," Starscream said as he transformed and flew away.

Sari got into Bumblebee and they went home speeding the whole way. She made it to the base safely with her friends. She looked down at her phone and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Magic over energon

Beccalovesbumblebee~ I have been working my but of on a few other stories, and school so please excuse my absence. Please read and review... I do not own TFA!

Chapter five

When Sari walked into the med-bay Ratchet showered her with questions about what had happened. Ratchet looked at Sari expectantly.

"I'm fine Ratchet really," Sari said as Ratchet scanned her for the twelfth time.

"How did they find you?" Ratchet asked.

"Screamer said that they have been watching me," Sari said slowly.

"Well then since you have checked out with me you will be given my protection regimen," Ratchet said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? " Sari asked him.

"I will explain," Ratchet said, and then he sat down next to me on the berth.

It was a long talk, but that wasn't what was bugging me it is what his protection regimen is. I can't leave the base. I can't text or call anyone, and I had to have a bot nearby at all times. So basically disappear for a while. The only thing I could think of was Claire, and how this was going to seem to her. She would think I was avoiding her, and that I wanted nothing to do with her. I begged for Ratchet to let me go speak to her for just a few minutes so I could let her know that I couldn't talk for a while. All my effort held no avail Ratchet stood firm and had his foot down.

"Sari I would love to let you go see Claire, but it is not worth risking your life by doing so. If the Cons are watching you then anyone they see you with will be a target, and I know you don't want Claire in the middle of all of this," Ratchet said as he motioned for Sari to leave the med-bay.

"Then why don't you just let me go!" Sari yelled at him.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you at the hands of the Decepticons. Just please promise me that you will not leave the base," Ratchet said.

"I...I...promise," Sari muttered slowly.

Sari left the med-bay, and went straight to her room. She scrubbed of the make-up, and went to bed with quiet sobs that she was trying so hard to hold back.

When Sari woke up the next morning she saw that she was still wearing the dress that Claire had lent her. She decided that she would get it dry cleaned before returing it to Claire.

It had hurt Claire a little that Sari had run out of her house like a bat out of hell. She was sitting on the porch and just staring at the full moon. The clouds were moving in front of the moon. Claire got up reluctantly and went inside closing the door slowly behind her. She woke up Shadow who was snuggling with Butterfly.

"Five more minutes Grandma," Shadow muttered a she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh it's only you Lesbunny, so where's your date at? I didn't think she would take off so fast."

"I don't know what happened," Claire said as she sat down on the couch.

"You know we could always-"

"No Shade I will not turn my girlfriend into a toad," Claire said interupting Shadow.

"What about a-"

"Or a rabbit," Claire said.

When Shadow opened her mouth to speak again Claire said, "Or a dolphin."

"Why not dolphins are harmless?" Shadow asked.

"Just shut up and take Flies to bed," Claire said as she laid back on the couch.

Shadow got up slowly, and took Butterfly to bed. When she came back down the steps she was going to tell Claire about Sari. "Hey Clairebear about Sari," She started to say until she saw that Claire was sound asleep. "Good night Claire." She said then she pulled the cover over Claire.

A week had passed and Claire had not heard from Sari at all. Claire was worried but she was also disappointed. "If she didn't want to see me anymore she could have just said it instead of torturing me like this," Claire thought as she slumped on the couch.

"Claire I know what you are thinking, and there is something you need to know about Sari," Shadow said sitting down next to her, and putting her arm around Claire.

"What is is? Like a secret or is she lying to me?" Claire asked nervously.

"No Claire she isn't lying to you about how she feels about you. It is a more personal matter, a secret I guess," Shadow said.

"Shade you only know that because you can read her mind it's not fair, and it is not your secret to tell. I am not interested," Claire said.

Shadow put her hands up in response.

"So do you have any idea when Flies is going home?" Claire asked.

"Uhhh she was supposed to go home days ago..." Shadow trailed off.

"You don't think," Claire said.

"Oh my god," Shadow said as she began to run up the steps.

"Where are you going Shade?" Claire asked as she reluctantly followed Shadow up the steps.

"Conjouring Gramma now! They cannot do this," Shadow said lighting the candles.

Me and Shadow formed a two person circle and chanting to invite our Grandma's spirit into our house. She appeared in between us.

"I am assuming that this isn't a social call," Grandma said as she hugged me, and Shadow.

"No Grams we are sorry but we think Aunt Keri, and Uncle James have abandoned Butterfly," Shadow said irritably.

"Well Flies has come into her powers way before you too ever did," Grandma said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked.

"She means that Flies is our responsiblity," Shadow said.

"How is that possible?" Claire asked.

"It is what our family does they give up their children to be raised in the house where generations were raised," Grandma said.

"So they just left her with us," Claire said.

"Well Claire there isn't anything to do about it, but to deal. Flies come up here there is someone that wants to see you!" Shadow yelled down the steps to the five year old.

Claire passed Butterfly on her way down the steps. "Go on get up there Flies. There is someone who really wants to meet you up there," Claire said. Claire decided to go into Butterfly's room to unpack her bag that her, and Shadow had been packing, and unpacking every few days. After that was done Claire decided to call Sari again to see if she would answer. Sari didn't answer, but Claire was not going to give up she just knew that something was wrong.

Sari had heard her phone go off again. "Claire," Sari thought, and then the sadness came back. She had made a promise to Ratchet, but keeping it was becoming impossible. She had finally been relieved of her personal body guard Bumblebee. Sari looked outside and saw that the sun was going down and that night was falling. "I am sorry Ratchet," Sari said as she jumped out of the window. She was going to see Claire.

Claire was just writing in her journal when she heard a small tap on her window. Her head snapped up immediately. She opened the window, and looked out the window to see Sari standing there staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

Sari leaned in closer to Claire, and said, "This." Before she kissed her.

Claire backed away. "What the hell Sari! I mean we go out on one date and then you disappear for over a week! Now you just expect me to take you back with open arms!" Clairen yelled at Sari avoiding her eyes.

Sari grabbed Claire's chin and made her look at her. "Claire there is something I need to tell you, but I can't right now. I haven't been home at all this week, and I am not supposed to be her now. When Ratchet finds out I am gone I am dead meat," Sari said which to Claire sounded like a lot of nonsense.

"Sari are you speaking in riddles? Because you are not making any sense," Claire said.

"Claire my friends are protecting me, because I am in some trouble Claire, and I can't tell you anymore right now. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, because of this it's just my life has been complicated lately," Sari said as she rambled on and on.

Claire kissed Sari, and said, "I have just been worried sick about you. I am glad you are ok S."

Sari left as soon as she could, and hoped that Ratchet had not checked on her while she was gone. When she stepped back through her window Ratchet was there waiting for her. He was angry and the worse part about that was that he was mad at her.

"Ratchet I-"

"Ratchet what Sari? Don't apologize I don't want to hear it. You left the base after I specifically told you not to until I gave you permission. The Cons are after you, and I am not sure you understand what that means. Well I was going to let you have your phone back tomorrow, and to go see Claire but now Sari you will not be going anywhere! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Ratchet said half yelling half accusing.

"I'm sorry." Sari tried to apologize.

"Yeah me too," Ratchet said leaving the room to leave Sari alone to cry into her pillow.

There was a small tap on her door. It was Bumblebee. "Hey Sari I heard you snuck out," Bumblebee said as he sat down nest to her on her bed which was basically a huge truck tire with a matress in the center.

"You know too?" Sari asked wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"Well Ratchet is infuriated, and when he yells half of Detriot hears him," Bumblebee said with a huge smile.

"I know, but I had to see Claire," Sari said.

"I understand being love birds and all but Ratchet is only trying to protect you. He was so worried about you when he checked on you and you weren't there he was going to send us all over the city to find you. You really scared him Sari," Bumblebee said.

Sari went to the med-bay to talk to Ratchet. "Ratch?" Sari said as she stepped slowly through the door. "I came to talk to you, but I understand if you don't want to see me."

When Ratchet didn't answer her at first. He kept his back turned to her until she began to retreat back to her room. "Don't leave. Sari I am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did, but when I opened that door and you weren't there I was so worried. More worried for you than anything. I was also afraid that we would find you dead, and I couldn't bare to think of that," Ratchet said.

"I am so sorry Ratch," Sari said, and then they shared a hug.

"You can go see Claire tomorrow-"

"But?" Sari asked she knew there was a but.

"Bee has to stay in the area," Ratchet said.

"So I am back on body guard duty," Bumblebee said revealing that he had been standing outside the med-bay the whole time.

Ratchet nodded. "And Sari I want you to call Sumdac I think he has finally calmed down," Ratchet said then he motioned for Sari and Bumblebee to get out of the med-bay.

Sari went into her room and flipped open her phone. She slowly dialed her Dad's number. He answered after it ran twice.

"Sari?" Sumdac said in shock that Sari was calling him.

"Dad Ratchet told me that I should call you," Sari said.

"Yes I talked to him the other day. I need to apologize to you Sari. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way that I did," Sumdac said.

"Yeah Dad, but I can't come home right now-"

"I know Sari Ratchet told me that you would be safer there right now, and I respect that," Sumdac said cutting Sari off.

"I love you," Sari said.

"I love you too," Sumdac said. Then the conversation slowed and they hung up the phone.

Sari was glad that she had cleared the air with her Father. She just hoped that Claire was okay.

Claire and Shadow had finally got Butterfly settled in. They were still unhappy that this was happening but they would just have to deal with it. They were raised the same way except Grandma took care of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey guys. Please read and review. I do not own TFA!

Chapter six

Sari was on her way to see Claire with Bumblebee. "Now Sari I will be patrolling the area. Any sign of trouble call me," Bumblebee said sounding more like a big brother with each word.

"I will Bee don't worry," Sari said as Bumblebee stopped in front of Claire's house. Sari patted his steering wheel before she got out of the cab.

She walked slowly up the steps and reached out to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal Shadow. She stepped out and grabbed Sari's arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Listen, I don't know what your big problem is Sari, but I know what you are, and I will tell Claire. Don't hurt her, and I will let you tell her how much of a freak you are later," Shadow said with a stern look.

"Shadow I don't want to hurt her, but how do you know?" Sari asked.

"Not my place to tell you it's Claire's decision when to tell you our little secret," Shadow said. Then she got up and stalked back into the house.

Sari got up slowly and followed her. Shadow nodded and pointed up the stairs. Sari went up the stairs to Claire's bed room door. From what Sari could tell Claire was still asleep. Slowly Sari opened the door, and looked in the room. The room was dark. Sari could see Claire's sleeping form laying on her bed. She crossed the room slowly, and sat down on the edge of the bed. When that didn't disturb Claire she slowly slipped off her shoes, and crawled into the bed. Sari didn't dare touch Claire's blanket, but she did take the extra pillow from the foot of the bed. Sari laid there and stared up at the ceiling until she dozed off.

When she woke up the light was finally seeping through Claire's curtain. Claire was laying there wrapped in Sari's arms, and Sari just knew that she was awake.

"Good morning Clairebear," Sari said as she moved a strand of hair out of Claire's face.

"Hey S. I knew you were coming over I just didn't think you would be over so early," Claire said with a smile.

"Early? Claire honey when I got here it was almost noon. Shadow motioned for me to go upstairs. When I opened your door you were asleep. I know I shouldn't have crawled in bed with you I just did. I am sorry," Sari said apologizing.

"S I am not mad that you got in bed with me. It was a welcome surprise. Maybe you could stay over one night and cuddle with me all night," Claire said as she moved up and kissed Sari.

They kissed each other fiercely with both hunger, and passion.

"Maybe. I have missed you so much," Sari mumbled.

"I missed you too." Claire put her arms around Sari just as Sari had reached up to pull Claire's body closer to hers.

They kept kissing and shifting positions on the bed for a half hour. By that time Sari's pig tails were pulled out, and Claire's hair was a frizzy mess.

As they say each other they both laughed. They got up off of the bed, joined hands, and went down the steps. Only to find a very amused looking Shadow standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Well someone were having fun upstairs. I am loving the new looks you two. Work it," Shadow said with a smirk.

Sari wished she would have brought a pillow with her. If she had she would have chucked it at Shadow right now.

"Well Shade that is more fun then you have had lately," Claire said sticking her tongue out a Shadow.

"You would be wrong about that Bunny you don't know what I do once the moon is up," Shadow said making a clawing motion with her hand.

"Breakfast anyone? I am making eggs," Claire said as she walked down the steps and towards the kitchen. She was dragging Sari behind her.

Sari saw Shadow mouth. "I am watching you." Sari nodded because she already knew she was on thin ice with Shadow already.

"So S how does eggs sound?" Claire asked as she made Sari take a seat at the table.

"Sounds pretty good actually," Sari said as Butterfly came into the room carrying her pink, and blue polka dot blanket.

"Morning Flies. You hungry? I am making eggs," Claire said smiling at her little cousin.

Claire fried up an egg for everyone even Shadow who had seemed uninterested when Claire said that she was making breakfast. They ate together, and talked about nothing in particular. After they finished eating Claire, and Sari did the dishes and Shadow decided to take Butterfly to the playground.

"Sari come upstairs with me. I need to fix my hair, and I want to do yours too if that is ok, "Claire said with a certain excitement in her eyes.

"Yes you can do anything that you want with this mop," Sari said as she gave her hair a good yank.

"Come on," Claire said as she touched Sari's hand before she pushed her towards the steps.

"Alright I am moving," Sari said.

By the time Claire was done with her own hair, and Sari's it was three thirty. "Can I look yet honey?" Sari asked Claire who was just finishing up with the hair spray.

"Yes," Claire said as she took her hand away from Sari's eyes.

Claire had curled Sari's hair into short ringlets. After Sari took in her reflection she turned to Claire. "Did I ever tell you that you are truly amazing," Sari said as she pulled Claire into her arms and kissed her gently.

Claire walked down the steps followed closely by Sari. When they sat down on the couch Shadow came through the door followed by Butterfly. Shadow gave the girls a once over and said, "I leave for a couple of hours with Flies, and miss the make-overs. Please tell me you at least took the before and after pictures," Shadow said sarcastically.

"It is not to late Shade the curling iron is still warm I could make you into a long black haired Shirley Temple in about an hour," Claire said.

"No thanks girl," Shadow said as she jogged up the steps.

"Bunny! I want to be pretty like you and Sari!" Butterfly yelled as she bounced up and down.

Claire and Sari sat on the couch and had Butterfly sit on the floor so that they could french braid her hair. Then they watched a Disney movie together with buttery popcorn. After the movie ended Sari decided that she better be getting back to the plant.

"Claire I have to go," Sari said as she slid off of the couch.

Claire got up and was quickly followed by Butterfly. "Sari wait!" Butterfly yelled.

Sari turned to face Butterfly. Butterfly hugged Sari tightly. "Thanks Flies," Sari said as she kissed Butterfly's forehead.

"You will come back to see me right?" Butterfly asked.

"Of course and maybe me, you, and Claire could go to the playground," Sari said as she turned the door knob.

"Flies go see what Shadow is doing," Claire said as she and Sari went out the door.

Sari looked down at her phone to check the time. "You really have to go? We could always go out," Claire said cooly.

"Claire, "Sari said taking Claire's hand, "As much as I want to I can't I have to go."

"No kidding," A voice said as Claire opened her mouth. Sari knew it wasn't Claire talking. It was Starscream.

Sari scanned the area, but she couldn't sense him. "Frag!"

"Don't use such foul language in front of your femme. You seem puzzled Sari dear signal dampeners work wonders don't they except ours work better than the one that fraghead Ratchet fitted you with. Well enough chit chat, "Starscream said as he appeared as a plane hovering above the ground right above the porch.

Instinctively Sari pushed Claire behind her to protect her. Sari was prepared for a fight but it didn't come to that. These wire like restraints came out of him and wrapped around Sari tightly just as she reached for her phone. Starscream was pulling her into his cockpit.

"Claire run, and hide. Everything will be alright! Don't come after me!" Sari yelled as Starscream's cockpit closed Sari in.

When Claire saw the restraints wrap around Sari she tried her best to pull Sari away from whatever that plane really was. When Sari told her to hide and run she just thought that was never going to happen.

"I am coming S!" I yelled as I ran back into the house. "Shadow!" Claire yelled as her footsteps thundered up the steps.

"Claire who caught your hair on fire now?" Shadow said trying to ease her cousins urgency.

"This isn't funny Shade! Sari has been taken by something and I need to go after her, but my tracking has always been sketchy," Claire yelled.

"Just focus on the bond you two share and you will be able to track her," Shadow said. Claire turned away from her and moved towards the steps. "Claire I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into." Shadow grabbed Claire's shoulder.

"Shadow I don't care whatever the hell that thing was has my girlfriend. She doesn't have any way to defend herself against it, but I do and I am going to protect her," Claire said, and then she ran down the steps and out the door. She ran up her street when she began to focus on Sari. When she was able to focus on her she headed in her direction. "Hang in there S I will be right there."


	7. Chapter 7

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey y'all I am calling for an artist to draw me a picture for the cover pic for this story if anyone is interested PM me for more details. I would like reviews please. I do not own TFA.

Chapter seven

As Claire ran she was getting the hang of tracking. Once Sari had stopped moving she began to phase in and out to cut down her travel time, and to conserve some of her energy.

Sari was shocked to see that the Con's were hiding in the abandoned mine outside of Detroit. Starscream transformed and threw Sari to the ground like trash.

"Ohh you are not going to fight me. No snappy come backs. So why are you with a human femme? I thought you would go for a big strong Autobot mech, or a little one if you are little Yellow," Starscream said taunting Sari.

"His name is Bumblebee!" Sari yelled as she struggled to her feet.

"Well I wouldn't stand up my dear. You can easily be knocked down again," Starscream said as he smacked Sari sending her flying back against the wall of the mine. She crumpled to the ground with a groan landing like a broken doll.

"I will not give in to pain," Sari said as she again struggled to stand again.

"Here let me help you Protoform," Starscream said as he helped her up forcefully, "It is quite unfortunate that the mighty Optimus Prime can't even teach his youngling how to take punishment. Your in luck though because I will teach you all you need to know."

"I don't need to learn how to take punishment from you Screamer," Sari spat at Starscream.

"Oh then show me," Starscream said as he struck Sari again. This time she was only sent back a few feet. Starscream laughed. "Why don't you transform and fight me if you are so tough? Are you afraid that your stupid little femme is going to come in and see what you really are." Starscream struck Sari. This time she wasn't ready and was sent flying right into Megatron. Megatron picked up Sari by her arms.

"Why must you play with the prisoner Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"It is fun, and anyways what harm have I done?" Starscream said.

Claire had finally made it to the mine. She ran in to see Sari being held by Megatron. "Let her go!" Claire yelled.

"Claire get out of here!" Sari yelled as she tried to break free of Megatron's grasp.

"Oh no Claire please stay, and play," Starscream said as he reached for Claire.

Starscream was sent flying by some unseen force just as Sari was able to drop out of Megatron's grasp. Sari was at Claire's side in an instant.

Starscream was up and moving toward the girls. "Well Sari dear what are you going to do show yourself and fight or let her fight and die for you," Starscream said as he prepared to fire at Claire.

"Claire I am going to count to three, and then we are going to run. Don't look back just run. I will be right behind you," Sari whispered to Claire.

"No talking!" Starscream yelled.

"One, Two, Three," Sari said and then she pushed Claire thrusting her forwards. As the ran Claire kept glancing back at Sari. "Don't look back! I am right behind you!" Sari yelled.

There was an explosion behind them which shook Sari up causing her to lose her footing as she ran. Sari fell to her knees, but quickly recovered and caught up to Claire. They made it out of the mine, and were both breathing heavily.

"Claire we can't stay here they will come after us," Sari said as she grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her forwards. Sari would glance back every few steps just to see if Starscream or Megatron were in their pursuit.

"S stop you are bleeding," Claire said as she touched the back of her head, and showed her the blue glow of energon.

Sari could see the shocked look that Claire was giving her before she fainted. Claire had barely enough time to catch her. Claire had to get her out of there so she dematerialized and went to the place at the park where her and Sari had ate their lunch.

Claire was on her knees holding Sari's head in her lap. Sari came to she looked into Claire's eyes. Sari tried to sit up, but Claire held her down.

"Don't move. You have a head wound, and you were bleeding pretty badly," Claire said then she gently kissed Sari's forehead.

"Claire I have to call my friend and I need to see my Doctor," Sari said as she struggled into sitting position.

Claire opened her mouth to object but Sari met her with a kiss. "I know I we have to talk about some stuff. I will come back after I am done. I promise."

Sari called Bumblebee and he rushed over to where Sari was. Before Sari knew it she was on her way to back to the base.

Claire walked home slowly. She wanted to go with Sari to make sure she was ok, but she hadn't had the guts to say anything to Sari. Claire made it home just to catch the end of another movie that Butterfly was watching. Claire sat on the couch as Shadow came down the steps.

"Well did you find her? Claire what the hell is all over you?" Shadow asked.

Claire looked down and saw the light blue stains from where she was holding Sari. "Sari's blood," Claire said.

Ratchet checked Sari out and said that she was good to go. "Just don't strain yourself right now. Take it easy," Ratchet said.

Just as she stepped out of the med-bay Claire called. "You ok babe?" Claire asked.

"Yes the doc says I just need to take it easy is all," Sari answered.

"Well..." Claire said.

"Claire I want to be honest with you. You need to know the truth Clairebear. I will meet you at our spot in the park. I will see you there," Sari said as she began to hunt down a ride.

Sari went to ask Bumblebee for a ride, but he was playing a video game. Sari found Prowl to get him to give her a ride.

"Prowl?" Sari said.

"Yes Sari, "Prowl answered.

"Would you give me a ride? I need to meet Claire at the park," Sari said.

"Yes," Prowl said then he transformed and his holoform was sitting on the seat. "What are you meeting her for?"

"I need to tell her the truth Prowl. I got caught by the Con's and she seen my blood. It isn't normal and I don't think that I can lie to her anymore," Sari said as she got on the back of Prowl.

"Well Sari I hope for the best, but no matter what happens know that we will always love you," Prowl said as they sped towards the park.

When Claire spotted Sari on the back of a man's motorcycle she was a little concerned.

Sari looked over at Claire and smiled. She hopped off of the bike, hugged the man that had given her a ride, and told him goodbye. Sari walked over to Claire who was still wearing the same energon stained clothes that she was before.

"Claire-"

"No Sari I want you to tell me what this stuff is this instant! This isn't normal," Claire said pointing at the stains on her shirt repeatedly.

"Claire I am not normal, and I know I should have told you sooner, but I was scared that you would think I was a freak. Claire I am not human well not all human. I am part Cybertronian like those robots that took me," Sari said slowly as she watched Claire's expression changed.

"You are one of them?" Claire asked.

"No no no they are the bad guys Claire. I am not a bad guy I hope you don't think I am a bad guy," Sari said defensively.

"I don't think you are a bad guy S. I couldn't. But if you could have defended yourself why didn't you?" Claire asked.

"I was afraid that if I did, and you saw me that you would run away if you saw what I really can be," Sari said as she buried her face in Claire's shoulder.

Claire grabbed Sari's chin and made her look into her eyes. "Sari I promise you that you showing me yourself will not change how I feel about you," Claire said.

"How can I believe that?" Sari asked.

"Because I love you Sari Sumdac. I love you enough to tell you the secret that I have been trying to hide from you since we met," Claire said.

"Claire what could you have hidden from me?" Sari asked.

"Sari I'm a witch. I am, Flies is, and so is Shadow," Claire said meeting Sari's glowing optics.

"You are a witch like magic?" Sari asked.

Claire nodded. "If you don't want to see me anymore I understand," Claire said letting go of Sari's hand which she realized she was grasping very tightly.

Sari didn't say anything she just let her armor come out to cover her body revealing her Cybertronian form. As she felt her helm cover her head, and her battle mask covered her mouth.

"S is that you in there?" Claire asked.

"Yes it's me Clairebear." Sari's battle mask retracted to reveal her mouth and most of her face. "I love you too Claire," Sari said and then she took Claire's hand in hers, and kissed her.

"How are you feeling? I mean you just found out your girlfriend's a witch," Claire said with a shy smile.

"I love my girlfriend. How do you feel knowing that your girlfriend is part alien robot?" Sari asked as her battle mask slid out to hide her expression.

"S it doesn't change anything," Claire said then she smacked Sari's helm which made her wince. "You ok? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine Claire. My processor is just aching a bit from where I banged my head earlier," Sari said as she retracted her armor. "Ratch was right I may have to do some transform-ups."

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"I need to practice my transforming," Sari said.

"Ready to go back to my place," Claire said as she extended her hand.

Sari nodded and asked. "Can I spend the night?"

"I don't care S. My bed is your bed," Claire said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~ Hey guys I am here and I would like some feedback. Do you like this story? Is there anything that I could improve on? Please Read and Review. I do not own T.F.A. I do not own any of the music used in this chapter. Save world get girl is by I fight dragons. I'm a hex girl is by the Hex girls(from Scooby-doo). It's terror time again is by Skycycle. BTW I know my nicknames are confusing this may help. Sari is S, and S-bot 2.0, Shadow is Shade, or Dusk, Claire is Bunny, Clairebear, Lesbunny, or Thorn, Butterfly is Flies, or Luna. I hope that helps. Y'all should check out the band I fight dragons they are awesome (Insert nerdy laugh here)!

Chapter Eight

The girls walked back to Claire's house holding hands the whole way. When they made it there they turned on a movie more for Flies than was "Scooby-doo and the witches ghost". Sari and Claire fell asleep half way through and were woke up by Shadow.

"You Lesbabes are so lame. It is only nine o'clock and you two are already snuggled together on the couch. Well news flash girls we are going out tonight!" Shadow said, and for once she sounded excited.

"Aren't you forgetting Shade that someone has to watch Flies," Claire said.

"That is where you are wrong my dear Lesbunny. Behold insta-age," Shadow said pulling out a potion vial from her purse.

She tossed the vile to Butterfly. "Drink up Flies," Shadow same with a smile.

"Flies don't," Claire and Sari said at the same time, but it was too late. She drank it.

There was a puff of smoke and there was a teenage Butterfly standing there with a smile. She was beautiful from her long blonde hair that had pink streaks through it to her violet eyes.

"Come on Flies let's get you changed for the club," Shadow said grabbing Butterfly's hand.

"No I want Claire to help me find clothes," Butterfly said.

"Okay Flies, me and Sari will help you get ready," Claire said as she reluctantly got up and began to climb the steps.

Sari and Flies slowly followed after. They all got dressed in the magical way. Claire and Flies zapped on their outfits, and then took turns changing Sari's dress, and then each others.

"Okay we all look amazing. Now we have to do make-up and hair," Claire said.

Claire did her own and Sari's with magic. "S help me with Flies make-up," Claire said beckoning for Sari to come over to Butterfly.

In the end Claire did Butterfly's make-up, and Sari did her hair. Sari curled her hair in long ringlets that bounced when she moved.

When the girls came down the steps Shadow was standing there in her own dress. It was a mermaid style of dress, but she had altered it to stop about mid-thigh and then fluff out. The top of the dress was black, and as it went down her body it went from black to deep purple to a deep blue. Shadow even had make-up on.

"You ladies ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Sari, Claire, and Butterfly said.

"Well come here then." Shadow waved us over. "Join hands," Shade said grabbing Sari's hand in one of hers and Butterfly's in the other.

Claire took Sari's hand, and Butterfly's completing the circle. "Now everyone take a deep breath. Relax and let your energy flow into the circle," Claire said as her breathing slowed.

"Now what are we going to say some magic words now," Sari said sarcastically.

"Actually yes," Butterfly said as she bounced up and down.

"Flies! Calm down, or we could end up in China!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay I am calm," Flies said, but she was still visibly shaking.

"Everybody will say travel once, and then we say it together," Claire said.

Sari opened her mouth to asked if that meant her when Shadow said, "Yes Sari you too."

"Travel," Shadow said.

"Travel," Claire said. The atmosphere began to become humid.

"Travel," Butterfly said as she tried to stop shaking.

They glance at Sari waiting for her to repeat them. "Travel," Sari said.

They all took a deep breath then as they exhaled they spoke in unison. "Travel."

When Sari opened her eyes they were no longer in Claire's living room they were standing outside of a karaoke bar. As Sari looked at herself and the others she noticed that they all had matching leather jackets on, and necklaces.

"What's this?" Flies asked as she noticed the necklace and jacket.

"I decided to give you ladies some style. The necklaces are yours, but I need the jackets back," Shadow said.

Sari glanced at her necklace and then at the others necklaces. "Shade I get that I have an S, Claire has a B, and Flies has a F, but why do you have a D?" Sari asked.

"One of her nicknames is Dusk," Claire said.

"And Claire is also know as Thorn," Shadow said.

"I'm also called Luna," Butterfly said.

"You mean like the Hex girls?" Sari asked.

They all nodded. "Me and Claire here were huge fans of them when we were kids. We watched Scooby-doo and the witches ghost almost everyday as kids. We used to sing the songs with the movie. Once we even got Grandma to sing with us."

"I remember that," Claire said with a smile though Sari could see that her eyes were glistening with tears.

That had to end this conversation quickly because Butterfly ran towards the bar.

Before Claire could react Shadow was next to Flies in a second. She grabbed her hand and walked into the bar. She glanced back at the girls and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well come on S," Claire said as she grabbed Sari's hand and tried to pull her forwards.

"Just hold on Claire," Sari said.

"Why?" Claire asked as she tried to pull Sari again. Sari didn't budge instead she pulled Claire into her arms and held her there for a second.

"This is why," Sari said as she kissed Claire. Sari had Claire in her arms lifted off of the ground. Then once she closed her eyes she realized that she was no longer on the ground.

As then ended the kiss Sari's feet touched the ground, but Claire's didn't. Sari held her off of the ground. "Come on S let me down, "Claire said.

"Yes Bunny," Sari said as she sat Claire down on the ground. That was when Claire took Sari by the hand and lead her into the bar.

By the time they made it in Shadow and Flies were already on the dance floor. They shed there coats at the table, and made there way out to the dance floor where Shadow was rocking to the beat and Flies was just moving her body trying to copy Shadow.

Claire was rocking with the beat as the song changed to "Save world get girl" by I fight dragons.

Claire's hands were on Sari's hips as she rocked Sari back and forth.

Flies was still having trouble figuring out what to do.

"Flies you are over thinking things just let the music take you away," Shadow said then she placed her hands on Flies waist and mimiced what Claire was doing with Sari.

As the song rang into the chorus Shadow pulled Sari away from Claire and began to dance with her. "Sorry S we switch partners. Dance with Flies," She said with a sly smile.

"Just when I was getting the hang of this," Flies muttered.

"You are doing fine Flies," Sari said as she took Flies hands and rocked her back and forth.

As the chorus ended Sari reached out for Claire but was grabbed by Shadow.

"Denied again," Shadow said. As her grip tightened on Sari. Her smile went from michevious to devious when she grabbed Sari. "Listen Sari the robot. I am glad you and my cousin are honest with each other and trust each other, but I promise you Sari if step one foot out of line I will kill you." She dipped Sari down so that their eyes met. "You don't know what my powers are my dear and I am not sure you want to find out."

"Yes Shade I know that. I would never hurt Claire, and I would protect her with my life," Sari said as she fought Shade for control.

As the chorus began again Sari tried to switch partners but Shadow wasn't budging. "Sari I have nothing against you, but I know what follows you around and they are dangerous for Claire. I just need to know you are serious about her," Shadow said meeting Sari's gaze again.

To Sari it felt like Shadow was burning her glare into her spark. That is when it hit Sari. "You can read minds," Sari said.

"Give this girl a prize," Shade said sarcastically.

Claire grabbed a hold of Sari and pulled her away from Shadow. "Dusk I think you have threatened my girl enough for one night," Claire said as she hugged Sari.

They spun around taking turns leading one another.

As the song ended the girls took their seats at the table just as the Dj noticed them. "Well Ladies and Gents we have an unexpected surprise her tonight we have our very own Hex girls in the house tonight if we are lucky they will sing for us. What do you say girls?" The Dj yelled into the microphone.

"I'm in. Dusk? Luna?" Claire said as she stood up turning to glance at her cousins.

"We're in," Shadow and Flies said at the same time.

They made it to the stage. Sari tried to follow but Shade was right next to her once she stood up."Sorry girlfriend. Just sit and watch."

The girls sang "I'm a Hex girl," by the Hex girls.

All eyes were on Flies as she sang along at the drums.

As the song ended Claire went over to the Dj and whispered something in his ear.

Sari blinked and Shadow was in front of her. "Surprise! S-bot 2.0," Shadow said.

Claire was approaching the table when the Dj spoke into the mic again. "Now may we have to the stage."

"Get up there S," Claire said as she pushed her forwards. "Good luck S." She gave Sari a deep meaningful kiss.

"What am I going to sing?" Sari asked Claire.

"I took care of it S. Just sing," Claire said as Sari was handed a microphone.

When the song started Sari knew what it hips rocked with the beat keeping her time.

Sari sang is "Terror time again" by Skycycle.

As Sari sang Claire was as still as a statue even as multiple girls were grinding on her.

There were many guys trying to dance with Butterfly but Shadow was there every time to say, "She's too young for you." Then she would lead Flies away.

When Sari stepped off of the stage she was out of breath. She made her way over to Claire and said, "How was that?"

"Amazing S," Claire said as she wrapped her arm around Sari.

They danced for a while until Shadow was ready to go home.

"Well S-bot, and Flies travel together. Me,and Lesbunny will meet you back at the house," Shadow said pulling Claire with her as she disappeared.

Claire's form seemed to weave through the streetlights while Shadow's was weaving her way through the shadows. From what Sari could tell they were gone.

"So Flies are we going to go?" Sari asked.

"I am not sure I can," Flies said sounding less and less like herself with each word.

"What do you mean you don't know if you can?" Sari asked.

"She means I won't let her," A man said as her emerged from the bar. He went over to Flies and pulled her into his arms. "To old for her huh?"

"Leave her alone," Sari said as she withdrew her blaster and prepared to fire at him. "Now let her go!" Sari commanded.

"Oh little robot you can not fight me. I am a technopath you see so watch this," He said then he took control of Sari's circutry and he made her bow to him. She tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Stop," Flies struggled to say. She focused on Sari and tried to help her get out this. Her magic did it for her. Sari's whole body was released, but each motion felt weird. She was up and she punched the man in the face.

"Flies," Sari said as Flies slipped to the ground. She had blacked out, and Sari could feel herself blacking out.

As Sari fell Claire was there to catch her. She checked her pulse, and then looked at the warlock scum that had done this.

He stood there and tried to influence Claire. "Your influence doesn't work on me, but I know what will work on you," Claire said as she threw him to the ground. "If you know what was good for you you'd stay down."

Flies was coming to with a groan. Claire was at her side in an instant. "What happened?" Flies asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Flies? Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Sari?" Flies asked.

"She probably is waking up just like you," Claire said turning towards her girlfriend to check on her. Sari was pale. Claire was on her knees next to Sari reaching into her jacket pocket for her phone. She opened it and looked through Sari's contacts. "Doc-bot." Claire clicked the call button.

"Sari," Ratchet answered the phone. "Is everything alright?"

"It's not Sari it is Claire. Sari is passed out and she is pale. I don't know what's wrong," Claire said.

"Claire can you bring her here?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes I'm on my way," Claire answered. Claire picked Sari up and began to run towards Ratchet. Flies began to follow her. "Go home Flies it's not safe for you out here," Claire said as she disappeared in the street light along with Sari.

They made it to the plant in five minutes. Ratchet left the door open for Claire. When Claire saw Ratchet she was shocked he was huge. He took Sari from her and told her to wait in the living room with the others. I took a seat on the edge of the couch. The yellow bot kept glancing at Claire. That was when Ratchet came into the room.

"How is she Doc?" Bumblebee asked.

"She doesn't look good. I don't know how it is possible but she is human, but she was a techno-organic so without her other half..."

"She'll die," Claire said then she ran to Sari.

Sari was awake, but Claire could tell that she was barely hanging on to life. "Claire..." She said weakly.

"I'm here S don't exhaust yourself," Claire said.

"Is Flies okay?" Sari asked.

That's when it hit Claire Flies was the answer. Claire grabbed her phone and called Shadow. Shadow answered it on the first ring.

"Hello, Claire is that you?" Shadow asked.

"Where is Flies I need to talk to her! Now," Claire yelled into the phone.

"Right here," Shadow said.

"Hello?" Flies answered.

"Flies I need you to undo what you did to Sari," Claire demanded.

"What do you mean?" Flies asked.

"You made her human Flies her body wasn't made like that if you can't turn her back..." Claire paused as she began to cry.

"What will happen Bunny?" Flies asked.

"Something bad. Please you have to try. Quickly," Claire said as she watched Sari's pulse become weaker and weaker. Flies hung up and glanced at Shadow whose eyes were wide with worry.

"Flies what did you do?" Shadow half yelled half asked.

"I don't know, but Sari is in real bad shape and..." Butterfly paused.

"You cast a spell Flies all you have to do is undo it and everything will be okay," Shadow said.

"But Bunny will be mad at me if I can't," Flies cried.

"She won't be mad Baby you just have to try," Shadow said rubbing Butterfly's back.

Flies shut her eyes and tried to focus.

Claire was sitting there next to Sari clutching her hand tightly as if that was going to hold her spirit on the earth.

"Claire," Sari said weakly. "Don't worry I'm fine Clairebear." She leaned towards Claire. Claire kissed her just as her pulse began to slow down, and her breathing became labored. "I love you," She said as she brushed the side of Claire's face. Claire clutched her hand as Sari's pulse stopped.

"S I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Claire cried as she shook Sari's body and tried to wake her up like she was sleeping. She laid down next to Sari and snuggled close to Sari's body still holding her hand. "I'm never letting go of you Sari."

"Flies please focus I can feel Claire's pain from here," Shadow said holding Butterfly's hands and trying to help her focus her powers.

"Okay," Flies was finally able to undo the spell.

"I just hope it wasn't too late," Shadow said.

Claire was just laying there next to Sari holding her hand and crying. She didn't hear Sari's pulse begin to beat again.

Sari woke up and saw her crying. She took her free hand and wiped a tear away. "What's wrong Claire?"

"Sari! You're alive!" Claire yelled and then she kissed Sari viciously.

"Claire, maybe we should do this somewhere else because Bee is watching you," Sari mumbled. As Bumblebee poked his head in again with a wink.

Claire slowly got up and helped Sari up without letting go of her hand. They walked out of the base and headed back to Claire's house.

They went straight to bed and laid there together.

Sari woke up with Claire's body pressed against hers and the sheet laying lazily over them. Sari kicked the blanket off.

It took a minute for Sari to figure out that Claire was laying naked next to her. Sari glanced around the room in search of her blanket, but it wasn't on the bed. Claire turned to face her with a big grin on her face.

"Is something wrong S?" Claire asked.

"Uhhh no..." Sari answered nervously.

"S you are shaking get under here," Claire said a she threw the sheet over Sari. Claire pulled Sari close to her. Sari could feel Claire's bare skin brush against her own.

"So what exactly happened last night? My processor is a little fragged," Sari said.

Claire didn't say anything she just smiled.

"Oh, was it good?" Sari asked.

Claire nodded, then slowly got out of the bed. "I can't believe you are part robot." Claire laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Magic over energon

beccalovesbumblebee~ Okay... I really need to update this fic, but not sure were to go with it. I think a little time lapse may work to the day Sari finally tells her Dad about Claire. I do not own TFA if I did it would have continued on for season five!

Chapter nine

**A month later.**

(Sari's P.O.V.)

Me and my Dad had patched things up, and we became close again. I stayed with him some of the time, stayed at Claire's sometimes, and stayed at the plant sometimes. So basically I had three homes. I was debating on having Claire come over for dinner so I could finally introduce her to my Dad.

~**Flashback**~

_"S, if we plan on continuing this relationship I need to meet your Dad," Claire said looking deep into my eyes. I knew she could sense my discomfort._

_"Okay babe," I said reluctantly._

_"I know it will be hard for you to tell him who you are Sari, but he will always love you, and so will I." Claire gave me a reassuring smile. "And if he has a problem with us Grandma will haunt him, because she likes you."_

_"Come on S-bot you don't think Claire can behave herself at a lousy dinner," Shadow said trying to stir up trouble._

_I shook my head. "I don't think that at all. I think you are the one with the behavior issues Shade." I stuck my tongue out at her._

_Me and Claire had a good laugh as Shadow stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her._

_"She is just mad because she couldn't start stuff," Claire said her breathing was heavy._

~**End Flashback**~

This is how I made it here almost two weeks later cooking dinner for my Girlfriend, and my Father. I was nervous, and just hoping that Claire would not be here before my Dad came in from his private office.

Of course she did, because my Dad was a workaholic, and never quit working long enough to breathe let alone eat.

"Hey S," Claire said as she entered the kitchen. She kissed me on the cheek. "So where's Pops?"

"In his office I am assuming," I said letting out a huff.

I went to his office door, and banged on the door. "Dad you know I can open the door on my own now so you better be out in five minutes. Dinner is ready."

Me, and Claire got the table set before my Dad walked in. I sat across from him with Claire sitting next to me. Her hand was in mine under the table.

"It is nice to meet you-" My Dad started to say when he realized he forgot her name.

"Claire," Claire said giving my Dad her free hand to shake.

"It is nice to meet one of Sari's friends," My Dad said with a smile.

Claire nudged me under the table. I nodded at her as she took a sip of her orange soda.

"Dad Claire is a little more to me than just a friend..."

'What do you mean?" My Dad asked.

"She is my girlfriend," I said slowly.

"Is it April again already?" Dad asked as he took a slow bite of his food.

"This isn't a joke Dad," I said.

He gulped down that bite and coughed after he swallowed it. "Well you will have to excuse me. I have work to do." He got up and took his plate back to his lab.

"Dinner for two?" I asked glancing at Claire giving her a nervous smile. She reluctantly nodded, and took my Dad's seat across from me at the table. She held my hand across the table.

"I think that went well," Claire said faking a smile.

I nodded slowly. I knew he could have reacted worse.

Me, and Claire ate in relative silence. We didn't have much to talk about that couldn't wait for a different day. I could tell that we were both thinking about how my Dad reacted, but I knew he would be speaking with me later, and Claire knew it too.

I took her by the hand and lead her out of Sumdac tower.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over at my house tonight?" Claire asked as she moved the hair out of my eyes.

I shook my head. "I just set things right with him. The least I can do is be there tonight when he comes to talk with me."

Claire wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me softly. "I am so proud of you," She whispered in my ear. "I know that was hard for you to do."

I nodded.

"Call me after you talk with your Dad," Claire said before she let go of my hand and walked away.

I went back into Sumdac tower, and decided to get in the shower before bed. I washed up, and brushed my hair. I put on a sports bra, and some comfortable panties before I put on my nightgown that hung just below my knees. I towel dried my hair, and left it down.

I walked slowly to my room passing my Dad's lab. The door was still shut, and I hadn't heard it open so I assumed that he was still in there.

I went into my room, turned on my T.V., and stretched out on my bed.

About an hour later my door cracked open. "Sari are you still awake?" My Dad asked as he scanned my room. The only light was from my T.V.

"Yes Dad I am awake," I said. He flipped the light on and came over to the bed.

"I brought us milk, and cookies," He said with a smile. "I know they are your favorite.

I grabbed a cookie, and my glass of milk. "What's wrong Dad?"

"I feel bad about how I acted towards Claire tonight... She came over to meet me,and I just ran away when...when I found out that she's your... she is your..." My Dad stammered.

"My girlfriend," I said for him.

He nodded. "Sari I want you to know that no matter what I say to you that you are my daughter, and I love you. I just want you to be safe and happy. If Claire makes you happy why should I disagree with that."

I shrugged. I really didn't know what to say.

My Dad wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I did the same.

"Now maybe I can take you two out somewhere next week. My treat. So that me, and Claire can have a proper introduction. If she will give me a second chance," My Dad said.

We ate our milk and cookies before he left my room. He flipped the light off. "Goodnight Sari."

"Goodnight Dad," I responded.


End file.
